About That Kiss
by TercesTardis
Summary: Let's imagine, just for a few minutes, that Snart didn't actually die. Then let's look at what would happen with a ColdCanary spin on it! Oneshot.


**Hi! OK, I'll be perfectly honest with you guys. I stopped watching LoT that much when they got to Season 2. I wanted to keep watching, but I never had the time. Hence, I don't count myself as a fan anymore of LoT.**

 **Still, I watched Season1 avidly. And I grew attached to Snart. Then he died. And I've always wanted to write a fix-it fic, but I always put it off. Now, here it is! OK, let's just pretend Snart used some amazing trick to save himself and he appeared on the Waverider's doorstep.**

"We need to talk." Snart eyed the blonde.

"About what?" she asked, as if nothing happened. But something had definitely happened.

"You know what."

"About the fact you came back from the dead somehow?" Sara said sarcastically. "Yeah, I definitely think that's worth discussing. But apparently, you don't."

"That can wait." Snart sidled up to her. "What about the kiss?"

"What about it?"

"So that's your style. Kiss someone and pretend it never happened."

"I'm not pretending something never happened. It's just that nothing happened," Sara clarified.

"Nothing happened," repeated Snart, raising an eyebrow.

"I though you were about to die. You obviously wanted to kiss me." The assassin turned away. "I gave a dying man his wish. That's it."

"Right. So you're telling me I wasn't the only one who felt something there," Snart said matter-of-factly.

Sara hesitated the slightest bit, staring at the criminal's eyes. "Basically, yeah, I am," she murmured, and walked away. Snart watched her, smiling.

"You hesitated," he called.

"I didn't want to rip out your heart," Sara yelled back.

"And why is that?" Snart walked up to her.

"Maybe because it's not as fun as killing you," replied Sara, annoyed.

"Or maybe you just really, really like me."

"Why can't you let this go?" the blonde asked. "Like all the other times."

"Because this wasn't a flirt or a threat," answered Snart. "This was a kiss."

"If you saw what a kiss meant to me, you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of it," Sara said through gritted teeth. "Now shut up before I really do rip out your heart." She turned his back to him and went to Rip's room, nearly collising with the said former-Time Master.

"Ms. Lance, what brings you here?" Rip asked, flustered.

"How much of that did you hear?" Sara questioned.

Rip shrugged. "Er, perhaps...all of it?"

The assassin advanced towards him menacingly. The former-Time Master shrunk back. "I didn't mean to!" he protested.

"You tell anyone about it, and I'll kill you," growled Sara.

"Noted," nodded Rip. Out of curiousity, he inquired, "So, you and Mr. Snart...kissed?"

"Before he died," confirmed the blonde.

"And he wants to talk about it."

"Yeah. Why are you looking at me weird?"

"Ms. Lance, when Mr. Snart wants to speak to you about something, you better speak. And if it's related to something romantic, and it's an actual kiss, chances are - "

"He really does feel something?" Sara finished. "I don't care. I told him. There's nothing between us, and there never was or will be." She got up and walked to her room.

Rip sighed and muttered, "It didn't look like that to me."

Snart caught her right outside her room. "We need to talk."

"Get out of my way," she glared.

"Look, you were the one who kissed me. I just..." he smirked. "cooperated."

"But you're the one who's making a big deal out of it," accused Sara.

"Yup," he agreed. "And, like me, you should cooperate." He stepped forward, minimizing the space between them. Sara's breath hitched, as she felt his on her face. Their lips were so close, she could almost see their kiss again.

"Fine," she gave in. "But only because you won't give up."

Snart smiled, satisfied. "After you." He stepped aside, allowing her to enter first.

Sara sighed as she crossed her arms. "So what?"

"Don't lie, Sara Lance. I know you felt something, too."

"Maybe," admitted Sara, eyes flitting down.

"Gideon!" Snart yelled. "Fill this room with that truth gas you accidentally let loose with Kendra and Sara."

Sara noticeably reddened. "How did you know about that?"

"I can be pretty quiet sometimes when I want to be," smirked Snart.

The blonde inhaled sharply, recognising the sensation of the gas. "This isn't fair."

"I'm not sure if you'd be telling the truth otherwise," chuckled Snart. "Relax, it affects me too."

"So what's your first question, Snart?" Sara spat out.

"Did you feel something during our kiss?"

The blonde could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Yes," she admitted.

Snart raised an eyebrow. "What was it?"

Sara screwed her eyes shut. She herself didn't know the answer to that question. And she really wasn't interested in finding out. "I don't know," she forced out.

"Sara, I'm gonna need you to breathe in," Snart told her.

The blonde shook her head, holding her breath. "No."

"Gideon! Increase the dosage!" Snart ordered.

Sara felt part of her brain get triggered as she breathed in more of the gas. "Where do you get this stuff, anyway?"

"It is a tool used by the Time Masters for interrogation," replied Gideon. "I doubt Captain Hunter even know it's still here."

"And it won't be here anymore if Snart uses it up for his love life," the assassin rolled her eyes.

"Sara, this is gonna be over soon. Just tell me. What. You felt," said Snart, sounding a tad frustrated.

Sara blurted out, "Joy, sadness, regret, pleasure, and an emotion similar to love, among other emotions." Her hands flew to her mouth. "That didn't sound like me."

"The gas is designed to present a short but informative answer," informed Gideon.

Sara groaned. "Great."

Snart, however, ignored her sarcastic remark and smirked. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'joy, sadness, regret, pleasure, and an emotion similar to love, among other feelings'," answered Sara robotically, casting an imploring look at Snart. "Snart, please stop."

Snart chuckled. "Did you hear yourself?"

Sara sighed, turning away. "Yes."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"Happy. Relieved. Shocked. Surprised. Worried. Other minor emotions are present as well."

Snart laughed. "This is hilarious."

"Shut up," managed Sara.

"You sound like Gideon," commented the criminal.

"I said shut up."

"Do you know how I cheat at cards?" Snart asked, just for fun.

"No. I have examined all the logical possibilities and yet have not been drawn to a conclusion," responded Sara. Snart doubled over, laughing. The blonde sighed. "OK, Gideon, what did you do to me?"

"I am uninclined to say," replied Gideon.

"What? Why?" the assassin demanded.

"I find this quite amusing," explained the matrix.

"See? Even the machine finds it funny." Snart spun Sara around. "Why can't you?"

Sara grit her teeth. "I'm revealing all my secrets. It's just embarassing." She reddened. That was not what she wanted to say. "How come it's not affecting you?"

"It is. It's just that I'm willing to tell the truth. Unlike you." Snart smirked. The blonde seethed.

''Whatever."

Snart continued, "For example, ask me how I felt when you kissed me."

Sara asked grudgingly, "How?"

He looked straight into Sara's eyes, and for a second, she saw feeling and warmth. They were quickly replaced with the normal Snart look. Nevertheless, he answered, "Great."

Sara crossed her arms. "Can you be more specific?"

"Sparks," explained Snart. "I felt sparks between us, Sara. There was something special about that kiss."

"What?" Sara asked.

"I don't quite know yet." He pulled them closer. "Care to find out?" He quickly pushed their lips together.

When they broke apart, Sara murmured, "You're one hell of a thief."

 **Thanks! Please review and tell me what you guys think! To be clear, my OTP is TimeCanary. It's just that this fic was about Snart, and I think he'd want to talk to Sara about that kiss. Hence, ColdCanary.**


End file.
